battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 34
The thirty-fourth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. At training camp, Striker becomes concerned at the lack of teamwork from his fellow club members. Summary It's finally Golden Week, so the Toaru Battle Spirits club is headed to training camp. On the way, they meet My Sunshine and Kyouka, who are also attending a training camp. Kyouka is surprised that Smile isn't with the other members, but Striker thinks they'll probably meet with him later. Bashin wonders why J isn't going to training camp, and learns he's not a member of Tonari's club. Toaru's club is actually going to a different training camp than Tonari's, so Bashin and Striker are quickly separated from My Sunshine and Kyouka. Their destination is Buddhist temple. They also quickly learn their not going to be playing Battle Spirits, but instead have to do chores for the priest. Kyouka and My Sunshine are at a nice indoor camp, with all sorts of luxuries. Though, Setsuko doesn't like how excited Manabu is about the fact that they have a jacuzzi. Meanwhile, Bashin and Meganeko are cleaning the steps, and making little progress at it. Bashin is frustrated because they can't play Battle Spirits. Striker and Seven are lifting boxes, but they end up just dropping one and making a mess. Masako is disturbed by how much of a disaster everyone is making, and thinks that they should use teamwork. Striker seems to realize the same thing. As for Smile and J, they're having a tag battle against some men in suits. After the battle, Okyou wonders if J is worried about Bashin. Smile tells him that those people don't matter anymore. At training camp, the Toaru club is meditating. The priest whacks Bashin, Seven and Meganeko with a stick for making too much noise. Finally, it's dinner time, which Bashin is enjoying. The priest seems to notice something in Striker. At night, Striker can't sleep, and goes to see the priest, who's doing a crossword puzzle. He suggests that Striker hang out with him. Striker explains to him that his club members seem all scattered, and need to learn teamwork. The priest shows Striker a card, The OldSage Trenton, and wants to know if Striker knows the meaning behind it. He says that all cards symbolize something in nature. Striker is confused by what he means, though. The next morning, Striker gets everyone to start working right away. They manage to make more progress this time around. The priest comments to Masako, who was watching them, that he's reminded of her and a certain man in a blue sweatsuit when they were younger. She yells at him not to talk about that. Later, Striker sees a painting on the wall that resembles Flyingmirage. The priest invites Striker to see something. Striker and Cap go out, but get locked in a cave. They find a glowing stone, which Striker's cornerstone reacts to. To get out of the cave, Striker is forced to solve a riddle. Outside is a Nazo-Otona, waiting to battle Striker. He was actually the priest, with a bucket over his head. Striker defeats him, and receives a new green X-Rare, The SavageKnight Hercules. He decides to go back afterwards, and teach what he learned to his friends. Everyone was worried about Striker when he gets back. However, they're excited to see that Striker has a new X-Rare, which will help their team. Later, Numbers Elite makes an announcement on Battle Spirits TV. Their newest member is Number Eleven, J. This shocks Kyouka, who was watching the broadcast. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The featured card is The SavageKnight Hercules. It's a spirit with High Speed, and can refresh all spirits with High Speed when it's summoned. Matches Striker vs. Nazo Otona Turn 18 (Striker): -On the Nazo-Otona's field is a LV3 Scorpede. Striker has no spirits. Both have 5 lives. -Striker deploys The Fruit of Life, and summons The OldSage Trenton at LV2. With Trenton's effect when summoned, Striker summons The Beatpriest from his hand at no cost. He brings it to LV2. -Striker attacks with The OldSage Trenton. The Nazo-Otona blocks with Scorpede. Scorpede is destroyed. -Striker attacks with The Beatpriest. The Nazo-Otona takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 19 (Nazo-Otona): -The Nazo-Otona summons MachG. He deploys a nexus, The Budding Plain. -Nazo-Otona attacks with MachG. Striker takes a life. Four lives remain. In flash timing, Nazo-Otona summons The SavageKnight Hercules. With The Fruit of Life's effect, Striker draws a card for the life he lost. -With The SavageKnight Hercules effect when summoned, all his spirits with High Speed are refreshed. -Nazo-Otona attacks with MachG again. Striker takes a life. Three lives remain. He draws with The Fruit of Life's effect. -Nazo-Otona attacks with The SavageKnight Hercules. Striker takes a life, and draws a card. Two lives remain. Nazo-Otona plays another SavageKnight Hercules in flash timing, which would refresh all his spirits. -Nazo-Otona attacks with The SavageKnight Hercules. However, the last card Striker drew was Silent Wall. He takes a life for the attack, leaving only one remaining, but the Nazo-Otona's turn is over. Turn 20 (Striker): -Striker summons The MeteoriteArmor Monoqueiroz at LV2. Next, he summons The Duke Kingtaurus. With its effect when summoned, it gets a core from the void for each of Striker's three spirits. With the added core, it's bought to LV2. -Striker attacks with The Duke Kingtaurus. Nazo-Otona uses magic, Wild Power, which gives The SavageKnight Hercules +2000BP. He uses it to block. However, because of Monoqueiroz' effect when summoned, Striker's spirits had an additional 2000BP, so The SavageKnight Hercules is destroyed. With The Duke Kingtaurus' LV2 effect, because an opposing spirit was destroyed, the Nazo-Otona loses a life. Three lives remain. -Striker attacks with Monoqueiroz. Nazo-Otona blocks with MachG. MachG is destroyed. -Striker attacks with Trenton. Nazo-Otona takes a life. Two lives remain. -Striker attacks with The Beatpriest. Nazo-Otona takes a life. One life remains. Striker uses Flock Recovery to refresh The Duke Kingtaurus. He attacks with it, taking the Nazo-Otona's last life. Winner: Striker Cards Used Green BS01-070: The MeteoriteArmor Monoqueiroz BS001-107: The Fruit of Life BS01-133: Wild Power BS01-X03: The Duke Kingtaurus BS02-026: MachG BS02-031: Scorpede BS02-034: The OldSage Trenton BS02-081: The Budding Plain BS03-033: The Beatpriest BS03-X09: The SavageKnight Hercules White BS01-144: Silent Wall Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake My Sunshine- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Cap- Takayuki Sasada Masako Sensei- Michiko Neya Smile- Kouzou Mito Seven-sempai- Daisuke Kishio Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Setsuko- Misato Fukuen Manabu- Wataru Hatano Buddhist Priest- Takashi Nagasako Main Staff Script: Shotaro Miya Storyboard: Yamato Ban Episode Director: Hiroaki Kudou Animation Director: Akira Takahashi Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin